Kyurem vs Esdeath
K vs E2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 K vs E.jpg|Simbiothero K vs E C.jpg|Chibi version (Simbiothero) Kyurem vs Esdeath '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Thumbnails are appreciated. Description '''Pokemon vs Akame Ga Kill! '''The Beast vs The Beauty! Ice vs Ice! Interlude '''Blang: Much of the world knows the story of "beauty and the beast", this beautiful story full of zoophilia. Nyxs: Blang! Blang: Sorry... Nyxs: Blang said, much of the world knows the history, beauty and the beast, and today we are facing a beautiful and a beast with the capability to freeze you to the soul. Blang: Kyurem, The third legendary dragon of unova. Nyxs: And Esdeath, the Queen of ice of the Jaegers. Blang: She's Nyxs and I'm Blang. Nyxs: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kyurem Nyxs: Many years ago, legendary Pokémon, zekrom and reshiram, they were before a single pokemon that accompanied two legendary brothers to make the pokemon and humans live in harmony. Blang: But then happened. Twin brothers, the elder brother sought the truth, while the younger brother was chasing the ideals. And thus began a struggle to decide which of the two was right. One Pokemon type dragon that had accompanied them became two, and each one stood on the side of one of the twins. Nyxs: Both new Pokémon, who took the names of reshiram and zekrom decided to go with a different brother, but without realizing that when separated, they left an empty shell, a shell empty and cold as ice that I can take life of their own and take the name of Kyurem, the ice Dragon. (Cue Kyurem - Pokemon: Super Mystery Dungeon) Blang: Kyurem a Pokémon of a type dragon and ice, is able to use movements of these types. Nyxs: Kyurem is able to use attacks, Ice beam, which is a powerful beam of ice that has a 10% chance of being able to freeze the opponent. Blang: Kyurem also is the pokemon with more attacks characteristic, I feel the better known, glaciate, the attack can reach do aim to decrease its speed. Nyxs: Kyurem to be dragon-type, can use multiple entries of this type, between these are dragon rage, a powerful blast that the games always removes 40 PS. Blang: Dragon Breath, is a strong gust of breath hitting the enemy. It has the probability of 1 in 3 of paralyzing the opponent. Nyxs: and outrage, an attack that can attack up to three times, but has the defect that ends up confusing the user. Blang: Kyurem also can learn other movements that are not of type dragon such as ancient power, throwing huge rocks at the opponent and also may upload features to the user, Slash that stabs the opponent. Nyxs: The 15th movie of pokemon, is we showed that Kyurem was able to enter in their white or black form. Blang: In white form, Kyurem is able to use one or another fire-type move, I feel the main attack called "Fusion Flare" which is actually significant attack by Reshiram, is a powerful fire attack and if this Kyurem in its black form, is able to use significant attack of Zekrom, Fusion Bolt, that curiously its power is doubled if used first fusion flare. Nyxs: Kyurem being type dragon and type ice, can beat the pokemon type dragon type attacks ice or type dragon who possesses, in addition, this gives you advantage against the plant, flying, ground, and the same type dragon. In addition, to be dragon-type, this makes the fire-type moves. Blang: Kyurem possesses the ability, pressure, this ability in combat low PP movements affecting the Pokemon possessor of this skill, in a way of that whenever the opponent using a move, it will spend 2 PP of the movement instead of 1, significantly reducing the amount of times you can use each movement. Nyxs: Even so, Kyurem to be dragon-type, this makes it weak to his same type and also be weaker to attacks by type fairy and being type ice, this makes it weak to the movements of type steel, fighting, and rock. Kyurem roars Esdeath Nyxs: The parts clan was a clan specializing in hunting calls "Danger Beast", in this clan had a girl that I note about fighting in a surprising way and was it, Esdeath. She was raised by her father, raising the with the famous saying "the strong survive, the weak die" Blang: Although the entire clan would be murdered by a tribe, the only survivor feel esdeath by the simple fact that she was not ally when the other tribe the murderer all including his father. Nyxs: Esdeath to over the years became the major general of the Empire. Esdeath is able to use a sword that could cut into several dangerous bestas without any problem, until is made to understand that you to kill esdeath is need to 50000 elite soldier and 10 users teigu. (Cue Hellifyno battle/Theme OST; Esdeath) Blang: Would that be need how many?! Nyxs: It also has a strong sixth sense, is able to sense the intention to kill even at long distances. She was perfectly able to feel that someone was spying. In addition, their sense of smell is so strong since it confirmed that it was Tatsumi after checking its smell when he met him at the top of the Fake mount. Blang: Dafuq? Nyxs: Esdeath possesses the teigu of the demon God, this Teigu gives the user the ability to manipulate ice. Najenda declare that in his opinion this is the most powerful Teigu of all. Blang: Esdeath has a large number of skills with this teigu, which includes the frosten, this skill allows you to Esdeath freeze everything that touch to a great river and people to stop them or destroy them easily. Nyxs: With this technique, Esdeath creates icicles from ice and launches them against the enemy both as protection and to stop the enemy. Blang: Grauhorn, Esdeath creates a giant Horn of ice to drill its objective. Nyxs: Hagelsprung, Esdeath creates a gigantic glacier and throws it against his enemy. Blang: Esdeath also can create literally an army made of ice that obey their orders, but no doubt the ability to more dangerous of esdeath, is the Mahapadma. Nyxs: The Mahapadma allows you to freeze the space-time, when used, everything freezes, Esdeath am the only one that can move. Blang: It is almost like the Za-warudo of Dio Brando of Jojo, but I feel its unique problems that can only be used once and have to spend 24 hours before using it again, also this technique for some reason do not affect those who like esdeath can manipulate ice. Nyxs: Also, many times dominates it your same thirst for blood and does do great oversights. Esdeath: I don't understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival at its fittest. Its how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that died were too weak. Its only natural for the weak to perish. Death Battle You can see at Esdeath outside of a large cave with a large battalion of soldiers of Empire, seeming to wait for something or someone. Soldier: Already past most they have not yet returned one hour and even seryu and koro, believes that you have passed something inside, General? Esdeath: Not we'll find out if we stayed here. I and a group go to investigate, while the rest returns to the empire for reinforcements if it becomes necessary. Soldier: Yes, general. Esdeath with a group of soldiers were seen entering the cave, while more go to the cave, is felt more and more a cold that seemed to come from Antarctica, although the soldiers were literally freezing, esdeath not it seemed to feel. But before that some soldier were to complain, a too strong cold, freezes completely the soldiers, esdeath am the only one that was not frozen. Esdeath: What?! In that heard a cry that came more inside the cave. Esdeath: That cry was Seryu! Esdeath runs to where it seemed that it had originated the cry. Esdeath reaches where originated the cry and sees something that was not expected. Esdeath looked like seryu was devoured with a face full of terror by a kind of dragon, while a its around were the frozen remains of which seemed that was koro. The dragon realizes the presence of esdeath, to turn around to see it directly, this reveals that it was Kyurem. (Cue Battle! Regi Trio - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) Kyurem just go to Esdeath, this roars, ready to devour the General of the Empire, but esdeath not be let die so easy and prepares to confront the third legendary dragon of unova. Kyurem runs into esdeath and tries to bite her, but esdeath dodges the attack of kyurem and made several cuts to the third dragon unova, but without much harm. Esdeath creates several icicles snow and launches them kyurem, but without being able to cause serious damage. Kyurem fires a ice beam towards esdeath, but it manages to Dodge it and run against kyurem to then give multiple cuts. Kyurem gets angry a little bit and runs into esdeath to then try to cut esdeath with dragon claw, but esdeath manages to block the attack of kyurem. Kyurem leverages the short distance and launches directly to esdeath a dragon breath making that a few meters back by damage taken. Kyurem used once more dragon claw, achieving impact esdeath making the go back a few meters more by the pain caused by the dragon claw of kyurem Esdeath puts his hand on the ground and uses the frosten, freeze kyurem to then use the grauhorn, creating a great horn made of ice to then throw it against the a frozen kyurem, but without that wait by esdeath, kyurem is manages to defrost and use dragon rage, destroying the Horn a few meters of the. Kyurem launches several dragon rage at esdeath but this manages to Dodge every attack of kyurem to then create once more several ice icicles and throw them against kyurem, this arrives them to Dodge and throw another dragon rage at esdeath, but it manages to block the attack with an icicle of ice that kyurem launches directly, but this manages to dodge the Icicle without many problems. Kyurem uses outrage, causing considerable damage to esdeath. Esdeath is covered with an icicle in the other two kyurem outrages. Esdeath launches once more several icicles to kyurem. Esdeath: What happen? why not try to Dodge my attack or at least not try to counter-attack? Esdeath realizes that kyurem this looking on all sides and reeling it as if you were dizzy, or rather confused, kyurem was confused after using outrage. Esdeath realizes this and decides to seize the moment. Esdeath: It is time to end this! Mahapadma! The Mahapadma freezes time and space around esdeath. Esdeath raises his sword and uses its technical Hagelsprung, creating a gigantic iceberg. Esdeath: Goodbye! Esdeath launches directly the gigantic piece of ice, direct to kyurem, but something happens that surprise completely esdeath... Kyurem launches a dragon rage that destroys completely the gigantic iceberg. Esdeath: WHAT?! Kyurem launches several dragon rage at esdeath, but it manages to Dodge every attack of kyurem. Esdeath: I need help... won't be able to beat it alone... No! If that thing killed seryu and koro, possibly would do the same with others... wait a second, of course, as I could forget it! Esdeath uses its teigu once more, creating an army made entirely of ice. Esdeath: Kill them! The army of ice is thrown against kyurem. Kyurem roars with much anger and begins to destroy the army of ice but they are too many, even for a legendary Pokémon. Esdeath: Is over... But without that esdeath wait what kyurem begins to shine, after two seconds, kyurem shows what happened... Kyurem just transform in its white form. Esdeath: What?! Kyurem start destroying again to the army of esdeath with its powerful dragon rages, after a few seconds, kyurem already destroyed to the army of esdeath. Kyurem fires a ice beam to esdeath but this manages to Dodge it, but before that esdeath do something, kyurem begins to expel fire from his body, covered by full to use the movement characteristic of reshiram, fusion flare. Esdeath barely manages to dodge the attack of kyurem but with burns on various parts of his body. Kyurem shines again and it transforms into its black form, already in its black form, kyurem begins to expel electricity from his body to then use the movement characteristic of zekrom, fusion Bolt, impacting esdeath. Esdeath tries to get up, but before that this could be something, this feels great pain in his stomach, doing the yelling. Esdeath look that made her scream were the claws of kyurem Esdeath before that may say or do something, kyurem uses dragon claw other gripper, cutting esdeath in half and killing the general of the Empire in the Act. Kyurem gives a roar of victory and starts to devour the body of esdeath. K.O! * Kyurem is seen eating the body of esdeath. * See sword and cap of esdeath in the ground with several spots of blood. Results (Cue Victory! Champion - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) Blang: Bon appetit, kyurem. Nyxs: Esdeath possibly outdoes kyurem in speed and intelligence, but in other aspects such as strength and endurance, kyurem exceeds esdeath. Blang: Many of the attacks of esdeath are not very effective in kyurem by the simple made type kyurem which is the ice-type, making movements and techniques of esdeath are ineffective in kyurem. now comes the question "Kyurem could do something against the Mahapadma?" Nyxs: As we said before, the mahapadma is ineffective against beings which like esdeath, to handle the ice, this would do that in theory, not just kyurem is immune to the effects of the Mahapadma, if not, all ice-type Pokémon. Blang: Let's add another factor, all esdeath attacks are ice, while not only kyurem attacks are limited to the ice-type, but, also to the dragon-type, and thanks to its ability to transform into their white or black form, kyurem is able to use an attack of the fire-type (flare fusion) and other electric-type (Fusion Bolt)- Esdeath es-dead. Nyxs: The Winner is Kyurem. Who would you be rooting for? Kyurem Esdeath Who do you want to win? The Beast (Kyurem) The Beauty (Esdeath) Do you agree? Yes No Maybe With the result, yes, but with the reason, no Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 7 Simbiothero Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017